


Better Than Last Year's

by Mosspool13



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Birthday, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosspool13/pseuds/Mosspool13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[FE13] In their future, there wasn't time for such idle things as "Birthdays". (One-Shot) Happy Birthday Lucina!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Last Year's

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something to celebrate Lucina's birthday. (Originally posted on FF.net and moved over to AO3)

Falchion glowed as gentle hands shined the blade. Lucina quietly sat alone, in the training fields, eyeing her blade and assessing the sharp edges that graced its figure. She smiled when she finished, studying her handiwork with a quip of her lips in a tiny bit of a smile. She always found solitude away from the others, just practicing, Falchion as her only company. Letting her hand guide the blade, she gently moved her wrist in circles, channeling in her inner self, eyes closed as she moved Falchion through the air in gentle strokes. Then, eyes opening wide, her movements became more fast and fluid and Falchion shimmered through the air in sharp jabs and swipes. Lucina stepped forwards and then back, moved Falchion up and down, parried and jabbed the air with each thrust of her blade. She felt her cloak curl around her body as she moved back and forth, just practicing in the quiet light. It felt good. 

She slowed finally, after some time, droplets of sweat clinging to her forehead and dabbing at her hair. She breathed slowly, calming herself down as she slipped Falchion back into its sheath. She wiped her hands on her cloak and dabbed her face, blinking as the sound of rushing feet alerted her to someone's approaching presence. A low shout of her name pierced the air and she turned to a familiar figure clad in noble's attire. 

"Lucina! By the Gods! I've been looking all over for you!" Owain stopped when he was standing in front of his cousin and studied her face. "You haven't been here all morning, have you?"

"Yes. Where else would I be?" Lucina tilted her head and closed her eyes. Owain's shout of disapproval and the barraging words that followed made her brow furrow and she massaged her temples as he yelled. 

"Of all the times! You do realize what day it is, don't you!? Everyone's been waiting for you for hours!" 

Lucina finally sighed and opened her eyes again, staring at her cousin's inquiring gaze. "I don't understand."

"It's your birthday, Lucina. We're all waiting for you." 

Lucina was quiet. That's right, it was her birthday. The last time she could remember celebrating was... memories of the dark future she had come from flitted through her mind. Visions of blood and darkness, the death of many friends, Risen falling under Falchion's blade. Friends had died that day three years ago. She remembered it all to clearly and she closed her eyes to those dark thoughts.

"It's alright. We don't need to celebrate."

"Huh?" Owain's brows pulled together in confusion and Lucina turned away from his perplexed face back to the field, drawing Falchion out from its sheath again. Sword practice always cleared her mind and right now... she needed to calm down. 

"You can't seriously just practice here alone on your birthday, Lucina! It's a birthday! You're supposed to a celebrate with friends and family." Owain moved in front of her, blocking her and his eyes lowered as he continued, "Especially now that we have that chance again." 

"Move." She ordered, ignoring his pleas. Owain, eyes narrowing, grabbed her suddenly by the elbow and began to drag her away. Lucina fought against his grip, startled by his sudden grab for her and yanking pulls but Owain was surprising strong, tightening his hold on her and forcibly bringing her away from the training field and towards the castle. Once inside, Owain dragged Lucina to the door leading to the Dining Hall. Lucina rounded on him when he let go.

"What are you doing?" 

"Well since we're already here, might as well go inside." Owain beamed, ignoring his cousin's annoyance and opened the door for her. Harrumphing, Lucina entered. 

She came to a sudden halt upon the cries of joy and exclamations of "Happy Birthday!" that greeted her. The whole of the Ylissean company had somehow stuffed themselves into the hallway along with a table with assortments of foods and sweets and gifts. Lucina stood still, shocked, as Owain stood behind her triumphantly, arms crossed, grinning. Her father approached her, eyes bright.

"I heard from the other future children about your birthdays. We all thought we should provide you with new memories." Nodding towards her cousin, Chrom smiled, "Owain was the most enthusiastic." 

Owain waved off the comment with a proud smile and Lucina looked around the room again. Cynthia was bouncing up and down, eyes shining and she waved wildly towards Lucina. Gerome, directly behind the bubbly teen, looked disgruntled by the way he stood, hands crossed. Lucina could not see his face behind the mask but he nodded towards her and she assumed he at least wasn't scowling. Gaius was hovering around the snack table, eyeing the assortment of candies and sweets. He reached out a hand for one but it was instantly swatted away by an angry Maribelle. Nah, holding a package in her hand, proffered it to Lucina and smiled; behind her Olivia and Flavia were holding similar gifts, all wrapped in different colors and ribbons. 

Everyone was smiling and laughing, having fun and Lucina felt her heart swell with warmth. She looked towards her father's gentle expression and she felt tears prickling at her eyes. She forced them back and squared her shoulders. "Thank you... everyone." She said aloud, making eye contact with each of them. 

"Well since the Birthday girl is here... let's start this thing!" Vaike cheered, pumping his fist into the air and the room became a bustling hive of activity and festivities. Chrom clapped his hand on his daughter's shoulder, offering her a small box with the other.

"Here. A little something from your mother and I." He grinned and Lucina took the gift with a smile. 

"You didn't have to, Father! You must have been busy looking for a gift for your daughter, Lucina." 

"Well, it did take some time to find something we thought you would enjoy but that's beside the point." Chrom frowned and looked deep into Lucina's eyes. "You are a part of our lives now, Lucina. We love you and you will always be our daughter, no matter from what time you came from." 

Lucina felt the tears again. "T-Thank you, Father." Chrom smiled and was yanked suddenly by the elbow away by an eager Lissa to join the fray. Lucina smiled after them and looked down at the gift in her hand. She couldn't remember getting any gifts for the last few birthdays. Her fingers tightened involuntarily around the tiny box. She would treasure it. 

She turned finally back to Owain, who was whistling and smiling, watching the others play about. He caught her eye and turned to her with a satisfied grin. "See. Look what you would have been missing out on if I'd left you in that field" Lucina couldn't help but snort at his remark but nodded with agreement. "Yes. I am in your debt, Owain." Her cousin grinned, closing one of his eyes and pointing his finger at her. 

"Just make sure you make my birthday just as awesome!"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 2+ years ago for Lucina's birthday and finally decided to move it over to my AO3 account. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
